


Three Is Company (But the Heart Is Big Enough)

by EllaAniMine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Lance is too cute, M/M, Shiro almost panics at first though, They're probably going to get married, he misunderstands, if they arent married already, just a fun little drabble, like REALLY Domestic, puppy, they get a new addition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: "Shiro I've been thinking." Lance mumbles as they snuggle in for the night."Oh yeah?" Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance, having already made himself comfortable under the sheets."I was thinking maybe, about adding to the family."~~~~~~Lance surprises Shiro one night with an inquiry about adding to their little family. Shiro is understandably panic stricken with the implications, but it all turns out to be fine. They're ready for a little bundle of joy anyway. The only question is how to choose, and whether they can survive the process.





	Three Is Company (But the Heart Is Big Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> I remember that shir-oh-no on tumblr said something about it so I wrote it for her.  
> That was forever ago.  
> I finally got around to uploading it here.  
> Hope you enjoy it, I certainly did.

"Shiro I've been thinking." Lance mumbles as they snuggle in for the night.

"Oh yeah?" Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance, having already made himself comfortable under the sheets.

"I was thinking maybe, about adding to the family." Lance was mildly concerned when Shiro didn't immediately respond. Pushing up onto his elbows Lance looked concerned.

"Adding to the family?" Shiro asked. "What do you mean? Like a-?"

"A puppy." Lance interjected. "I was thinking about a puppy, Shiro."

"Oh," Shiro replied breathlessly. "Sure, a puppy."

"Well?" Lance looked both hopeful and nervous. "What do you think?"

"Uhh, yeah sure. We'll do some research on shelters and breeds in the morning?"

"Okay." Lance's face spread into a soft smile. "Thank you."

"Of course." After Lance pressed a quick kiss to his lips and settled backdown, Shiro stared off into the darkness, feeling slightly overwhelmed and surprised.

"A puppy." He mouths to the darkness. "He wants to add a puppy."

~~

A few days had gone by since then, and Shiro had been drowning in puppy training information and different dog breeds, and the pros and cons of each breed, as well as which shelters had puppies, and what paperwork needed to be done to adopt, as well as about a thousand other things to consider.

Lance had insisted on adopting from a shelter, on the basis of "the poor pups need homes!!" Shiro fortunately noted that the adoption fees at the shelters covered most of what he had been concerned about for the puppy shots and fixing, as well as generally being more helpful and enthusiastic to adopt animals.

"I was thinking it might be nice to have a dog that you can go running or on walks with, since you go every morning." Lance commented, looking at a list of breeds that liked to run.

"That might be nice, but I don't think it's a deal breaker." Shiro commented, looking at what kinds of food was highly recommended for puppies and browsing toys and accessories.

"Are we interested in toy breeds?" Lance asked, peeking around his laptop.

"I'm not going to rule anything out, but with the amount of people that come over we'd need to be sure the dog is friendly." Shiro continued to browse accessories, having seen a pop up for something that looked interesting.

"Yeah... who knew there were so many options. Depending on which shelter we go to, they all have different puppies!"

"It's hard work to add a family member, Lance." Shiro chuckled good naturedly, moving to stand. "But there's no one I'd rather do it with." Shiro walked past a pressed a kiss to the crown of Lance's head. "Have you thought about dinner?"

"Well probably have to order in, I'm too occupied to cook." Lance glanced up at the wall clock. "It's kinda late, anyway."

"Alright babe."

~~

"You're sure you like her too?" Lance asked nervously. "I'm not bullying you into choosing her?"

"No, no Lance." Shiro rubbed soothingly between his shoulders. "She's gorgeous, of course I love her."

"I mean, I'm just nervous because you know, pit bulls can come with a bad reputation, but she was so gosh darn cute I just..." Lance sighed. "I thought she'd be perfect, you know?"

"I do know." Shiro smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Lance's temple. "We still have to fill out the paperwork, and get supplies for her."

"You're right. She's not ours yet." Lance nodded. "But she will be."

"Right." Shiro chuckled and glanced at her picture again. She was almost all tan, with a white breast and she looked up to the camera with the cutest little smile, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

She was precious, and if luck held out she would be theirs within a day or two.

~~

"And initial here and here." Shiro followed the instruction of the shelter volunteer and listened attentively.

"And... here is the paperwork for the clinic to get the last round of boosters and the rabies vac." The volunteer flipped over some paperwork and handed it to Shiro who took it with another nod and smile.

"I love her already, Baby!" Lance sat on the ground, practically in tears, playing with their new little princess, Rosa. Shiro smiled warmly and turned back to the volunteer who smiled too.

"We were worried no one would want her or any others from the litter because of, you know. But fortunately we've adopted two already and have more inquiries about the others so... we're all very pleased." With a few more signatures and a final handshake, the dog was officially turned over and Lance finally did cry. Shiro knelt down to rub affectionately at Rosa's head, and kissed Lance.

"She's all ours babe." Shiro mumbled, chin resting on top of Lance's head as Lance continued to cry tears of joy. "Wait, one more thing."

"What?!" Lance looked up quickly, panic stricken.

"She needs one of these." Shiro reached into his back pocket and pulled out his surprise. A little black canvas collar with a blue stripe down the center, shiny silver tag hanging off the front.

"Oohhh, Shiro!!!" Lance launched for his neck, and Shiro laughed, wrapping an arm around him and petting Rosa who excitedly joined the hug. "Thank you so much!!"

"Of course." Shiro responded. "I'm glad we did this."

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically this was shortly after I went through a very similar experience so... it's pretty accurate to the emotions of it all.  
> I hope to one day go through this process with a loved one, but until then... I'll just live vicariously through these boys. :)  
> Leave a comment or Kudos if you liked. Nothing makes me want to put up more stuff.  
> <3


End file.
